


Tentacles

by vodkasam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bath, M/M, Sex, Tentacle Porn, Tentacles, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkasam/pseuds/vodkasam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had been turned into a sea monster by witches. He got turned back, but when his arms get wet, they still turn back into tentacles. He and Dean have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacles

It had been one of those nights where Sam and Dean hadn’t gotten back to their motel room until well after four o’clock in the morning. They’d killed all the members of a large, co-ed coven they’d been after, and they were both dealing with the intense repercussions of the fight. 

Dean had gotten the beginnings of a nasty rape by one of the two male witches. Sam had stopped it fairly quickly, but Dean was still shaken and humiliated and, judging by the way he was walking, in a lot of pain. 

As for Sam, well… he’d been cursed into some sort of sea creature for a few minutes, but it had been reversed when they killed the witch that had put the spell on him. Okay – mostly reversed. Sam’s hands still turned into tentacles when they got wet, which he discovered upon getting into the shower the next day. There were four of them total, two on each arm. They started a little above his elbow and were about the length of his forearms and a little narrower, but they condensed into rounded tips at the end. They wriggled however Sam moved them because of lack of bone. It had the potential to get very interesting…

Leave it to the long hunts to mess up the boys’ sleep schedules even more; Dean was exhausted, lightly snoozing on the couch, when Sam decided they were going to enjoy what they had while it was still there. He drew a hot bath for Dean and coaxed his sleepy older brother into it with a promise to make it worth his while. He made sure to add those salts Dean liked that made his skin soft (because really, who can’t appreciate soft skin?), so that Dean settled into the bath with an appreciative hum. 

Sam knelt next to the tub and started bathing Dean, who still had a little bit of dried blood caked on his skin. Dean was so exhausted that he barely even noticed Sam’s hand stop being Sam’s hand under the rough washcloth. It wasn’t until Sam let his tentacle (which he was still kind of freaked out by, honestly) run over Dean’s leg that Dean opened his eyes. 

“Sammy, what is that?!”

“Shh,” Sam soothed. “It’s okay. It’ll go away soon. Just… Let me do this, okay?”

“No, don’t touch me with your –“ Dean’s protest was cut off by a quiet groan. Sam wound one of the tentacles around Dean’s shaft and was letting his suction cups gently play on it, touching Dean in ways he’d never even dreamt of being touched. “Oh, god, Sam…”

“Shh,” Sam said again, and he abandoned the washcloth this time in order to have his hands – tentacles – free to touch his brother. Another tentacle danced around his hole, hesitant. Dean shifted, though, opening himself up to his brother and giving physical consent. He leaned against the back of the bathtub, and Sam moved a little bit with him. He used the tentacles on one of his arms to restrain Dean’s hands, but double-checked before he put any pressure on his brother.

“This okay?”

Dean nodded.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, it’s okay, just-“

Dean hissed as Sam circled his opening with one of the tentacles and pressed the suction cups to the tender skin. He pulled them softly off and Dean squirmed a little, as if to get closer.

Sam let out a low laugh. “Calm down.”

Dean made a needy noise, and that it was all it took to get Sam slowly slipping one of the rubbery tentacles inside Dean’s sore hole.

“Slow,” Dean gasped. “Still hurts.”

Sam stopped the movement for a moment to let Dean adjust. Sam could feel his brother’s insides almost pulsing against the tentacle, getting used to the feel and the size of it. Sam leaned over and kissed Dean’s forehead. Dean arched up to Sam’s lips, something he’d never done before. Sam smiled.

“More,” Dean murmured, and his eyes fluttered shut. The room was quiet as Dean took more of the tentacle. Once Dean’s body relaxed around him, Sam started to move his new appendage around, experimenting with his ability to latch on and from the inside and make Dean gasp. 

Dean’s body was aching, but Sam started rocking the tentacle into him so gently that it hardly hurt. 

“Let me milk you, baby,” Sam said quietly, and his suction cups started their gentle popping inside of Dean. Dean’s dick was flush against his stomach now, and his legs were splayed open so Sam could have all the control he wanted. Sam had kept Dean’s hands pinned to the wall up by his head, and it secretly gave Dean a rush. All the fear from the previous day was gone because of the beautiful way Sam was taking care of him, making everything better. “Just relax, I’m gonna make you feel good.”

Dean felt his mouth fall open when Sam’s tentacle started lightly popping against his prostate. It was so different than the usual thrusts he experienced there, hard and unforgiving against it. This was constant and calm, with the occasional deeper suck, and Dean was sure what he was experiencing was heaven felt like.

He had never understood what people meant when they said they were shaking apart, but he got it that day, oh god, he got it. Dean’s hips thrust into the air, because nothing was touching his dick. He wanted something to, but he couldn’t reach for it because Sam was restraining him. Dean whimpered.

“No,” Sam said quietly. The command to stop came out lower than Sam’s voice usually sounded, and it went straight to Dean’s cock. When Dean groaned, Sam slowed down.

“Let me milk you,” he coaxed again, and Dean stilled, fighting to relax his body again. The warm water, the salts, the sensation of being filled with Sam’s tentacle – it was all so much to take in, but Sam was right. They needed to make it last, because who knew when the tentacles were going to disappear? Dean laid back against the tub again, and Sam spread his knees a little so he could slide deeper into Dean. 

What was previously scary and strange turned into the most gentle, healing sex Dean had ever had. There were no fingers digging into Dean’s hips, no loud headboards or squeaky mattresses, no wishing they’d used more lube, no pain or fear. Dean had been fucked raw the day before. Even though it had just been a few moments, it was agony. With Sam, though, Dean was safe. Dean was cared for and protected. Dean was loved.

“Sammy,” Dean moaned, and Sam hushed him in response. 

Dean was usually the one doing the fucking, but this – this was incredible. He loved dominance most of the time, but this was new for him, this level of submissiveness. No speaking, no movement, nothing. Just closed eyes and pleasure, and as nervous as the vulnerability made him, he could get used to this.

The tentacle inside him continued gliding softly back and forth over his prostate, stopping every so often to suck on it, and Dean couldn’t help himself. His thighs started trembling as he whispered, “Sammy, Sam… _Sammy._ ”

Another minute passed with only the sound of shaky breaths echoing around the bathroom. Sam leaned down and kissed his brother under his jaw, and Dean came with a reverent gasp, spattering his own chest with his spend. 

That night remained in Dean’s memory as the strangest but best bath he’d ever had.


End file.
